Enfermée
by Lyria Melody Brooks
Summary: Le Docteur reçoit un message d'alerte alors qu'elle revenait d'un agréable voyage avec ses compagnons: Il y a un problème avec le noyau de la Bibliothèque. Sans aucune hésitation, elle s'y rend mais va-t-elle vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose et sauver qui que ce soit ? Plus important encore, va-t-elle pouvoir se débarrasser du problème ? [Risque de spoilers évidemment]
1. Chapter 1

Un son alarmant, s'échappant de l'écran de contrôle, alerta le Docteur et ses compagnons alors qu'ils venaient juste de rentrer d'une excursion. Le Docteur se précipita vers l'écran tandis que Yaz, Graham et Ryan rejoignirent lentement la console, désormais habitués à entendre ce bruit. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ne surent pas comment réagir lorsque le Docteur se montra extrêmement paniquée.

" **Docteur ? "**

La voix de Yaz sembla ramener le Docteur à la réalité, cette dernière ne répondit pas et se mit à activer des leviers et à pousser des boutons. Le TARDIS émit un bruit qui pouvait être interprété comme de la désapprobation mais cela n'empêcha pas le Docteur de continuer à la conduire. Après quelques minutes d'un voyage spatio-temporel assez mouvementé, le TARDIS se posa enfin et le Docteur se tourna vers ses compagnons.

" **Je dois vérifier quelque chose. Restez ici, c'est trop dangereux pour vous.**

 **C'est hors de question !"** protesta Yaz, bientôt suivie par Ryan et Graham.

" **On a déjà affronté des choses dangereuses, Doc, on ne va pas vous abandonner pour une de plus."** ajouta Graham.

" **Ce n'est pas la même chose… Cet endroit est infesté de créatures qui peuvent dévorer n'importe quel être en quelques millisecondes, je me suis posée au plus prêt de ce que je dois vérifier mais rien n'assure qu'il n'y a pas de danger."** tenta le Docteur, espérant les convaincre.

" **Je n'ai pas peur. Je viens."** assura Yaz

" **Moi aussi."** intervint Graham

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Ryan qui haussa les épaules.

" **Si tout le monde y va…"**

Le Docteur soupira mais abandonna sa tentative de garder ses amis à l'abri. Elle se dirigea vers les portes du TARDIS et sortit avec lenteur, scannant les alentours à l'aide de son tournevis sonique. Yaz sortit ensuite, observant les alentours avec intérêt bien qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir. Graham et Ryan sortirent en derniers, attendant les instructions du Docteur. Celle-ci termina le scan et analysa les informations.

" **Bon, on est en sécurité pour l'instant mais personne ne s'éloigne, compris ?"**

Les trois humains acquiescèrent et le Docteur, satisfaite, s'avança vers un tas de circuits et autres éléments électroniques avant d'activer un levier.

" **Et on est où exactement ?"** demanda Ryan, perplexe.

Le Docteur hésita un instant avant de répondre.

" **Au coeur de ce qui reste de la plus grande bibliothèque de l'univers.**

 **Ce qui reste ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?"** interrogea Yaz.

" **Pour faire court, elle a été envahie par des Vashtas Neradas, des piranhas se cachant dans l'ombre et dévorant quiconque ne se trouve pas dans la lumière.**

 **Oh…"**

Le Docteur analysa encore quelques circuits avant de se diriger vers une autre partie de la pièce, cachée en grande partie par un mur. Yaz, Graham et Ryan suivirent sans poser plus de questions, ayant compris que ce n'était pas une aventure comme d'habitude. Arrivée de l'autre côté de la pièce, le Docteur s'arrêta, ses yeux sur posant sur une sorte de chaise qui se trouvait contre un mur. Elle semblait vraiment perturbée, bouleversée même. Sans un mot, elle fit demi-tour et retourna de l'autre côté, là où se trouvait le TARDIS, et approcha quelques circuits qu'elle observa quelques instants.

" **Docteur ? Quel est le problème ?"** demanda Yaz, inquiète de voir son amie dans un tel état.

" **Quelque chose ne va pas, c'est très grave, je dois…"**

Elle se tût un instant, sembla regarder le vide puis émit un grognement de frustration avant de retourner dans le TARDIS, un câble dans la main. Ses trois compagnons se regardèrent, tous perdus avant de retourner eux aussi dans le vaisseau. Le Docteur était déjà en train de s'affairer autour de la console, le câble toujours dans sa main. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

" **Je vais devoir vous laisser ici pendant un temps.**

 **Quoi ? C'est hors de question on vous a déjà dit. Si vous allez quelque part, on vient.**

 **Yaz, ce n'est pas pareil cette fois… C'est plus dangereux que jamais. Je dois quitter mon corps pour me rendre dans cette sorte de simulation pour la sauver et il y a un risque que je ne puisse pas revenir.**

 **Je ne changerai pas d'avis.**

 **Ugh, les humains, toujours aussi…"**

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, se remettant à activer des boutons jusqu'à ce que deux casques attachés au plafond apparurent et descendirent jusqu'à un niveau acceptable.

" **J'ai besoin que deux d'entre vous restiez ici, au cas où."**

Elle regarda Graham et Ryan.

" **Bien, mais vous avez intérêt à revenir Doc !**

 **Ouais, j'ai pas envie de rester coincé pour toujours entouré de piranhas."** fit remarquer Ryan.

" **Si jamais je ne reviens pas, le TARDIS vous ramènera chez vous. Prenez ces patchs de communication, si il y a un quelconque problème, prévenez moi. Et si jamais j'ai besoin que vous rameniez Yaz et moi, appuyez sur ces boutons là et ça devrait fonctionner.**

 **Devrait ?**

 **Ayez la foi Graham, tout ira bien."**

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle s'avança aux côtés de Yaz et l'invita à poser le casque sur sa tête, comme elle. Une main posée sur un levier, elle regarda sa compagne dans les yeux.

" **Inspiration profonde… et on y va."**

Elle activa le levier et au moment même, s'effondra au sol, inconsciente, tout comme Yaz. Ryan et Graham se précipitèrent vers elles pour vérifier qu'elles allaient bien et les installèrent aussi confortablement qu'ils le purent sans leur enlever les casques qui émettaient désormais un bruit étrange.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews/follows. Le prochain chapitre sera le plus long et le dernier.

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Yaz ouvrit doucement les yeux. Allongée par terre, la première chose qu'elle pût voir fut le ciel rouge écarlate traversé de temps à autres par des éclairs bleus électrique. Lorsqu'elle se releva, Yaz aperçut le Docteur, quelques mètres plus loin. Celle-ci observait le ciel et ne semblait pas aussi pleine d'énergie que d'habitude. Yaz se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

" **Je suis désolée, Yaz… C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais.**

" **Comment ça ?"**

Le Docteur ne répondit pas et se mit à marcher vers le seul bâtiment présent dans les environs. C'était une maison ordinaire qui ne semblait pas avoir sa place dans cet environnement menaçant qui l'entourait. La porte était ouverte et le Docteur entra, sans hésitation. Le silence semblait étrange et Yaz se sentit soudainement oppressée par une peur qui n'était pas la sienne.

" **Docteur ?"** appela t-elle, tentant de garder son calme, comme elle l'avait appris.

" **Je sais, sshh."** ordonna le Docteur en continuant d'avancer. Au bout d'un long couloir se trouvait une porte entrouverte qui donnait sur une pièce d'où s'échappait des pleurs. Le Docteur ouvrit la porte en grand et pût apercevoir une petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns, recroquevillée sur elle-même, allongée sur le sol, sanglotant. Celle-ci, les entendant entrer, leva les yeux vers elles.

" **Qui… Qui… ?"** commença la jeune fille

" **Que s'est-il passé ?"** l'interrompit le Docteur, n'ayant apparemment pas envie de perdre de temps.

" **Je ne sais pas… C'est arrivé comme ça, je n'ai rien pu faire… aidez moi."**

Yaz se précipita vers la jeune fille et se mit à genoux, lui prenant la main.

" **Ça va aller, le Docteur va tout arranger, ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **Le Docteur ?"** interrogea la jeune fille, ses larmes diminuant quelque peu. **"Il est ici ?"**

" **Charlotte, où est le professeur Song ?"** la pressa le Docteur.

Un silence entrecoupé de nouveaux sanglots fut tout ce qu'elle obtint comme réponse. Le Docteur hésita mais finit par rejoindre Yaz et la jeune fille, s'agenouillant elle aussi pour tenter de se faire plus rassurante.

" **Charlotte, je suis là pour t'aider, ensemble on va régler le problème, comme la dernière fois, d'accord ?"**

Les sanglots se calmèrent progressivement et la jeune fille acquiesça.

" **Avant tout, j'ai besoin de savoir si le professeur Song va bien.**

 **Je ne les ressens plus, ils ont tous disparus…"**

Le Docteur se releva, un peu plus crispée qu'avant.

" **Il faut que je trouve la source du dysfonctionnement, peux-tu m'aider à la localiser ?**

 **Il y a… il y a une partie que je ne peux pas voir, c'est comme si il y avait un vide. Je peux vous y envoyer."**

Le Docteur acquiesça et prit la main de Yaz pour l'inviter à se relever tandis que Charlotte se releva pour s'asseoir.

" **Il faut que vous les sauviez."** dit la jeune fille avant de fermer les yeux. Une seconde plus tard, le Docteur et Yaz se retrouvèrent face à un grand bâtiment qui semblait émettre des impulsions électriques.

" **Je ne comprends pas Docteur, qui était cette jeune fille ? Et où est t-on exactement ?"** interrogea Yaz alors qu'elles avançaient vers l'entrée.

" **C'est très compliqué. Nous sommes en fait dans la tête de la jeune fille que tu viens de voir mais c'est aussi un ordinateur.**

… **Oh. Je ne trouve pas ça vraiment compliqué. Étrange, oui mais pas compliqué.**

… **Non, c'est vrai.**

 **Est-ce que ça va aller pour elle ?**

 **Elle va s'en sortir, elle a subit pire que ça, ne t'en fais pas.**

 **Si vous le dites..."**

Elles entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se mirent à avancer avec précaution. Des éclairs de lumière provenaient d'une pièce au fond et les deux femmes l'atteignirent rapidement. Au pas de la porte, elles purent voir une immense machine avec un panneau de contrôle ouvert en grand et devant ce panneau de contrôle, une femme aux cheveux blonds et bouclés.


End file.
